Kate Kavanagh & Elliot Grey
by Megan-RE
Summary: I think that for once there should be a story on Kate and Elliot, one showing their potential for love. Most things may be the same as the books but others will be made up in order to create the story. No hate, simply what i would have liked to have happen. This is what could have happened, ups & downs but love can survive. Bare with, i love Kate and Elliot & see the potential.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ana ! THE CAB'S HERE !" I throw myself into the couch and reach of my chunky black heels pulling them on my feet. When Ana finally emerges from her room wearing her old jeans, blue t-shirt and black converse, I sigh, she has very basic tastes when It comes to fashion but she's happy so who can complain. I walk over to her standing at the mirror in the hallway and force her to apply some lip-gloss. When we hear the cab beeping his horn I grab the house keys, my bag and leather jacket throwing it on over my shirt. Finally, after being ridiculously ill and after finals we can relax and that means drinking until we can't see straight.

Its just gone 12 and already most of us are far too drunk to function. Ana lags behind when we do shots but she's doesn't usually drink so all in all she's doing pretty well. I've noticed Jose keeps slyly toughing her arm or leg, poor boy he really does love her while she remains completely oblivious. She has always been that way, the silent one who everybody loves, even my parents. Growing up my mother always begged me to be more like her, to look like her and to act like her but I never wanted to be someone I wasn't, she just never understood that. I don't resent Ana for my parents behaviour I just sometimes wish someone would notice me for anything other than my looks, but so far it's never happened. Thinking this thought has kind of bummed me out so I force everyone to do one more round of shots which temporarily takes the edge off of my pain.

"I need to pee" slurs Ana into my ear and she shakily gets off of the bar stool, I nod and watch her as she stumbles past me on her way to the ladies. I'm sitting here tapping my shot glass absentmindedly when Levis hand slithers up my leg, I inwardly groan and push him off roughly. I've had enough of this mans limited charms and endlessly attempts to bed me, he isn't what I want and I am not the old Kate who would sleep with men I'd just met. "Where is Ana?" Jose shouts at me over the music, "She went to pee ages ago, maybe she got lost" I say back and he hops from his chair "I'm going to go find her" she calls and he hurries away leaving me sitting at the table with just Levi for company. I lean my arm of the table an use it to prop my head up, maybe I'll never find someone, maybe ill be alone forever. Is that so bad though? I sit in deep though until I hear a harsh voice from my side, I look over and see none other than Christian Grey, Ana's lover boy.

"Where is she?" he demands his eyes focused sternly on me, "She went to get some air" I reply casually and turn away from him. I see him storm past me in his jeans and blazer obviously furious at Ana for some reason. "Control freak" I mutter quietly to myself, "I know, he is such a stick in the mud" a deep, honey-like voice replies and my head snaps up. In front of me is a tall, big built man with blonde curls and sea blue eyes. He stares at me intently, his hands dug deep into his burgundy jeans, for a moment I'm transfixed by his bright smile and perfect teeth. "Like what you see then baby girl" he purrs as he sits down on the stool next to me, I suppress my laugh and roll my eyes, just another player, "I'd like a name to the arrogant man first if you don't mind? " I say back and he chuckles. "Elliot Grey" he states clearly outstretching his hand to me, I take it lightly and he kisses the back of it softly, "Grey as in Christian Grey, as In Grey enterprises" he nods "That's me the older and better looking brother of that control freak, don't worry baby I'm much better than him" he purrs to me and a cheeky side smile on his face. I raise my eyebrows, he must be the one with the huge, eco friendly construction company, I'd researched his family deeply so I had the advantage here. "Don't I get a name to put to this beautiful face?" he asks quietly, I look at him dead in the eyes and reply "Katherine. Katherine Kavanagh, but everyone calls me Kate", his smile expands and he brushes his curls out of his face, "Wow a Kavanagh in the flesh, I am a lucky man today", "cut the chit-chat why are you here" I say emotionlessly and he laughs. "Down kitty, Ana drunk dialled Christian and I was with him, so I tagged along", I groan "God she is such a lightweight, I should take her home" I begin to get up and walk away when he takes my hand and pulls me into him "she's fine with my brother come dance with me" I want to say no but his voice melts me inside, I nod yes and he whisks me onto the dance floor.

Dancing this close to Elliot has awakened something inside me that has remained dormant for many months now, I want to shut it down but his smile is genuine and part of me wants to see what this could be. He must notice I'm having an internal conflict because he pulls me close to his muscley body and takes my face in his hands, he looks down at me and smiles softly "don't think baby girl, just do, I've got you" I nod and unleash the old Kate. My hands slide down his back and into his back pockets, I pull his groin closer to mine and reach up and capture his plush lips in mine. He instantly responds and massages my tongue with his, his hands slide down my back and rest just above my ass, when we finally pull apart he flashes me his killer smile "where have you been all my life?" he enquires a serious tone in his voice.

Before I have time to respond Christian appears at our side whispering into Elliot's' ear that he is taking Ana back to the Heathman, before he leave I lean over and warn him to be on his best behaviour or else, He looks genuinely scared and I chuckle, I still got that Kavanagh flare. After he leaves we continue to dance closely until I start to yawn, he catches onto this and whips me off of the dance floor, grabbing my jacket from the table and leading me outside. The cold air takes my breath way slightly and I involuntarily shiver, Elliot sees this and wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in his heat. "I'll drive you home" he states and leads me towards his huge, black truck, the height worries me especially when I'm this drunk and in these heels, but Elliot simply lifts me up and sits me in buckling my seatbelt as he goes. The drive home is peaceful he asks me about my family, my studies, what I want to do and I ask him about his business. When we finally get to my apartment he helps me out of the truck and up to my door, I unlock it and let him in, "I don't know what you know about me Elliot, but if you're only here to the sex, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint" I sate bluntly and he laughs. "Oh Katie, you wound me, I didn't plan on having sex with you tonight " he states softly emphasising 'tonight', "I'm happy just knowing you're in my life for now". I know I'm blushing but I don't care, maybe, he's the one I've been waiting for, the one to change my life at last.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to Pitbulls Wild Wild love blaring from my alarm clock, I groan and hit it, I take a deep breath and swing my legs out of bed. I stand and stretch, it feels so good to stretch my muscles, I fix my silk nightie and let my hair out of its bun. I leave my room and head to the kitchen, thinking back to what happened last night, I smile at the though of Elliot's smile. "Morning baby girl" my head snaps up and I see Elliot standing topless in my kitchen cooking away, I blink rapidly and look around frantically, I thought he'd be gone for sure after me refusing him sex last night. "Hi" Is the only word I can muster as he puts pancakes on two plates and beckons me over to the table, I walk cautiously over to him and he lifts me up onto the chair, he sits down beside me and starts eating. I wait a few moments before eating also "God these are good" I moan, my mouth full of food, he chuckles and carries on eating. When we're both done we on the couch, I feel really awkward about this situation "um I'm sorry about last night" I mumble "being drunk, snarky and the whole sex thing" I blush and look and my feet, "don't you dare apologise for withholding sex Kate" he states and lifts my head softly so I am looking into his clear blue eyes. "I'll tell you the truth, usually all I would care about was sex" he starts and my heart falls I knew it he is a player "but, you… Kate you have unlocked something in me that has been locked away for 26 years and I don't know what you've done to me but I want you in my life" he finishes and I'm speechless. "Please say something Katie, I'm dying here" he pleads.

 **ELLIOT'S POV**

God, I've freaked her out, nice one Elliot you've terrified the poor girl. I'm about to stand up and leave when her body slams into mine, her soft lips find mine and her tongue slips into my mouth. Her hands run through my hair, I'm frozen momentarily then my brain kicks into action, I flip her under me and fit myself between her legs, I run my hands up her soft legs and over her silk nightie. I feel her hands run down my back and towards my trousers, she unbuttons them and pushes them down, I know that she can feel my erection pushing against her 'area' but she doesn't object so I purposely push harder. We make out like this for what seems like hours until I pull away and look down and the beautiful girl below me "How did I get so lucky" she whispers "no Kate, its me who is the lucky one, I don't deserve you but yet here you are. I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure you stay in my life and hopefully in my bed" I wink and she playfully slaps my ass. We continue kissing until we are rudely interrupted by Ana and Christian coming into the apartment, this should be fun.

We reluctantly pull apart and I turn to greet the famous Ana, "Hi you must be Ana, Kate's told me a lot about you" I say cheerily and shake her hand while receiving glares from Christian. Hah poor boy has it bad, "Elliot find you shoes" he groans at me, I roll my eyes and move back to Kate. I pull her into my eyes roughly, one hand on her back and one behind her head, I pull her lips to mine and passionately kiss her while dipping her back. We finally pull apart and she's blushing immensely, I wink "Laters baby" I stalk away closely followed by Christian, once we're outside their building he punches my arm roughly, "what the hell Elliot" he scowls "What" I respond innocently "I know what you're thinking, she's not just another fuck, I genuinely want her" I stare him dead in the eye and he knows I'm being serious. "Well Elliot I'm happy for you, but do not touch Anastasia again" I laugh, he's such a control freak. I spend the rest of the day at work happily dreaming about Kate and how I'm going to do ever in my power to change for her.

"Hey El" a low voice pulls me from my happy daydreams, I know exactly who it is "Gia" I respond dryly, this is not the time for this women to be here. Gia and I have a long, dirty past together, you could call us fuck-buddies, it was never emotional just physical and ever time I ended it she would find a way to have me again. I am weak, but I can't be anymore, I want to have Kate. I look up at her and inwardly groan, she's wearing a provocative dress and hooker heels, "Gia, I asked you to dress more sophisticated, I have a business image to uphold here" she grins at me "but baby you've never complained before" I growl "Do not call me that, why are you here" I demand and she walks to my desk and drops blueprints on my desk. She hops on my desk and crosses her legs, her dress riding up, I look away in disgust "they're for the eco-hotel in Japan, they want them approved by the end of the week" she says flirtatiously "okay, fine i'll get them done, is that all?" I ask my patience wearing thin. "Oh c'mon baby don't be like that, we have fun" I stand from my seat and look her dead in the eye "Stop Gia, we're done, we were nothing to begin with, I've found someone else and she's not just a fuck" I snarl and pull her off the desk, I lead her to the door and push her out, I'm about to slam the door when she hisses "don't kid yourself Elliot, one woman will never be enough for you, you'll break her heart and be back with me soon enough". I slam the door "FUCK!" I know she's right but I don't want her to be. I want to change for Kate, I want Kate and I can only have her when I stop acting like a fuck boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter with lemons guys be warned. Picture of Elliots house is the cover photo for the story, checkit out its really important for the story.**

 **KATE'S** **POV**

It has been 5 days since the faithful night that I met Elliot and it just keeps getting better, we face time every night and he texts me all day. Kate Kavanagh has never been so smitten but I think this man could be different. I'm busy moving the last few items into Ana and my apartment when the doorbell goes, when I open it a mailman stand in front of me holding a box wrapping in brown paper and an envelop "Katherine Kavanagh?" he enquires and I nod, he thrusts a pen and paper towards me and I quickly sign it. He places the box and letter in my arms smiles then leaves, well that was odd. I place them both on the hallway table and open the letter

 _Babygirl, I think its only time that I take you on a real date._

 _Put on some sexy clothes and I'll pick you up at 7pm_

 _Yours Elliot Grey xxxxx_

I'm almost sure my heart melted at his note, who know this ex-player had the heart of a child. I sit the card down and open the present slowly, when I finally peel the last of the paper away I gasp. It's a medium glass box that contains rocks, miniature plants, flowers, trees and grass. I've heard about these, they're scientifically made waterfalls, the water is constantly recycled back to the waterfall and its climate controlled in order for the beautiful plants and flowers to survive. If you crack or open the box everything will die, they cost so much money to be made, why has he bought this? I marvel at its beauty, it truly has taken my breath away, I pull out my phone and call him, it rings a few times and he answers. "Hey Katie" he says "Elliot its beautiful it really is" "ah so you got the gift, I thought you'd like it" he responds chuckling "Oh Elliot you shouldn't have spent the money, its too expensive" he laughs "Katie listen to me, I spend my money how I want and I want to spend it on you" I cant contain my smile "Okay okay but I'm buying dinner tonight" I hear his huge booming laugh over the phone "Like hell Babygirl, I'll see you tonight and no arguments about the check or I'll have you over my knee in the restaurant". Before I have time to respond he hangs up on me, God what have I become Kate Kavanagh doesn't does this mushy stuff but with him I cant help it, he's hanged me so much.

It's just after 5 when I start to get ready for our date tonight. I hop in the shower, wash my blonde curls and wash my boy wish strawberry body wash. When I get out I quickly dry myself off and sit on the closed toilet lid having an internal debate, should I wax in case we do go all the way tonight, or is that too sluttish. UGH, I grab my phone and text Ana, _Is it too presumptuous to wax for my date with Elliot tonight?"_ she responds instantly thank _GOD NO, better to be safe than sorry x_ I guess she's right. I grab the wax strips and start waxing my legs, armpits and bikini area, it used to hurt but now its second nature. I grab the moisturizer, when I'm done I marvel at the softness and smoothness of my skin. I let my hair dry naturally in its curls, I do my make-up which consists on light foundation, powder, blush, eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, mascara and a dust rose lipstick. I'm walking about In my robe when my phone buzzes, its Elliot, _How's my girl?,_ I quickly text back _Naked and walking around my flat_ I chuckle that should get him going. My phone starts to ring and I answer "Katie what the hell, you've got me going now!" he exclaims "Oh my poor baby, I might be able to help you with that later" I add flirtatiously "YES!" he screams over the phone "Got to go baby, there's some lace calling my name" before he can respond I hang up and throw my phone on the bed.

I stand in front of the full length mirror and stare my left, I've got on a mint lace push-up bra (not that I really need it), a mint lace boy shorts (thank god for squats), a cream lace dress that clings to my upper half but is slightly looser from my hips down to above my knee, I paired it with my brown leather jacket, paten heels and an over-sized clutch. Sexy yet classy, nothing that screams FUCK ME, but god I want him, thank god for birth control. I don't realise the time before my doorbell goes, I walk to the door and pull it open, low and behold there Is my man. He's wearing chinos, a white shirt and a black blazer, he looks very sophisticated with his curls sitting casually on top his head. "Good god Babygirl, you are really sex on legs" he says roughly "you know it babe, now lets go" I grab his hand and pull him from the apartment, Ana is supposed to be coming home tonight so I leave her a note then lock up. He leads me out to his truck and lifts me in before climbing in himself, he pulls out onto the highway and we start chatting. "Well you know EVERYTHING about me from you're research Katie so tell me about you?" I laugh "well most would say I had the prefect childhood, rich parents, big house, everything you could want I suppose" I respond softly most would accept this but not Elliot "I care about what you think not most" I'm shocked. "Well, me and my dad are really close, my mother well she wanted me to be something else, a stay at home wife, but that's not who I am" I say calmly and he nods sensing I don't really want to talk about it. The ride to the restaurant is good I ask him questions and he asks me and by the time we get there I feel I've known him all my life.

 **ELLIOT'S POV**

Dinner was great, finally a girl who doesn't care about what she eats. The whole time we talked, family, hopes, fears, dreams, experiences everything. This girl is great seriously what did I do in a past life to deserve her, of course she tried to pay but I held her back and gave her a slight smack on the butt, she gasped and I knew she liked it. We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand towards my car, where I lifted her up again seeing as she's so small and in massive heels. "Want to go back to mine?" I ask tentatively, she nods vigorously and I take the next exit and speed of to my house. When we get there I see her jaw drop, I have to admit its pretty spectacular, "Elliot this is amazing" she states and I smile "Good cause I designed it" I say back and she stares at me shocked. Before she can say anything I get out the car and help her out, I lead her to the door and let her in. She walks in and looks around amazed, I chuckle, she turns around slowly taking in the view when she is taken down by Amigo. "Shit Kate, are you okay?" Amigo is on top of her, lucky god, licking at her face, surprising she is laughing "It's okay I love dogs" she responds "He seems to love you, usually he doesn't like new people" I state and help her up, I pat his head and send him back into the utility room, I take her hand and lead her upstairs she seems truly shocked by the house and it amuses me. I take her into my room and over to the glass wall, I open the doors and walk out onto the balcony overlooking the water and forest, "Elliot this place is gorgeous" she whispers and she looks out, I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, with one hand I sweep her curls over her shoulder. I hear her sigh deeply, I plant small light kisses on her neck and I feel her lean back into me, I know she can feeling the beginning of my erection but I don't care, I want her badly. She turns in my arms to face me and I feel her arms snake around me pulling me closely, I kiss her lips and slip my tongue into her mouth she responds eagerly. She pulls away from and wiggles her hips into mine, I groan loudly, she reaches up to my ear and whispers "take me to bed". My brain and heart soar I grab her waist and fling her over my shoulder, she laughs loudly and I smack her ass gently, I set her down at the foot of my bed and kiss her deeply.

Kate's hand move over my shoulder and back taking off my blazer, I feel her slip out of her heels, I reach down grab her thighs and lift her up she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist. We continue to kiss her arms wrap tightly around my neck and her hand runs through my curls. I start to unzip her dress, I slip it off shoulder and let her slide down my body, she unzips the dress fully and lets it fall to the ground around her ankles. I gasp and undo my shirt and pull it off hastily, I pull her closely to me and kiss her again her hands undo the buttons of my trousers and they slide down. I step out of them and stare at her "Katie I love what you're wearing" I whisper huskily, she's in her mint lace underwear and makes little Elliot painful hard, "I can see that" he whispers and looks at my crotch, I chuckle. I move towards her and push her onto the soft bed her hair sprawled out around her, I kiss up her smooth legs and slowly pull the lace panties down and throw them across the room. I kiss over her hips and up her perfectly toned stomach, when I reach her boobs I sigh, they're perfect. She arches her back and allows me to remove the bra, her boobs pop out of it, I lean down and kisses them tenderly, she squirms below me and runs her hands through my hair. I move to kiss her collar bone and gently suck and nibble at it leaving a sizeable mark, I hear her groans and they egg me on. I lay myself on her and feel her boobs and hips against me, her hands softly pull my boxers down and let little Elliot burst free, I sit up and look at her flushed face and heaving chest "Kate are you sure?" "Elliot I need you, now!" she exclaims and pulls me down to her attacking my mouth with hers. I enquire about condoms but she tells me she's on the pill and she's clean so am I so she lets me go bare, this is a first for both of us. I enter her slowly while kissing her, she is so tight almost like a virgin, I cant suppress my groan "God Katie you're so wet" I moan and she grabs my ass pulling me deep into her. I start to find a rhythm, I hear the slapping of our skin "Faster, Harder El" she pants and I comply, not long after I feel myself nearing climax "Kate I can't hold" I gasp and she kisses me deeply, I feel her vagina clenching around me sending me over the edge, I explode into her. it's the biggest orgasm I've eve had, I she's squeezing me so tights its almost unbearable, a moan escapes her and she scratches her nails down my back, I groan into her shoulder and I finish. When we've both finished I roll onto my side and pull her lose, she's panting and so am I. "I love you Kate" I whisper into her skin and she kisses me gently "I love you to Elliot". Her legs intertwine with mine and her hands lies on my chest, mine runs over her soft skin until we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
